lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Ella Stevens
| fc = Alexandra Chando | user = Cc71 | background = mistyrose | font = century gothic | color1 = mediumvioletred | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = palevioletred | fontcolor2 = black | bodyfontcolor = black | name = Ella Marie Stevens | image = Alexandra Chando 1.jpg | width = 250 | age = 22 | gender = Female | education = Barfield Community College | birthday = May 22, 1992 | address = 57 Portland Street, Barfield (July 2011 - June 2013) | occupation = Student | relationships = None | housemates = Val and Melanie Stevens | personality = Ella tends to be mysterious and self-absorbed at times. She tries to be carefree and sometimes can be reckless to try to avoid confronting the things she is annoyed about. She pretends to be nice up front but can really shade people behind their backs. However, Ella genuinely has a good heart and can easily get hurt by people around her. | appearance = *Height: 5'3" *Hair color: Brunette Ella has big eyes and wavy hair and is quite fashionable. | family = *'Aaron Stevens:' Ella's dad passed away when she was 7. They had a good relationship and Ella really loved him and misses him dearly. *'Val Stevens:' Ella's mother is very busy and can sometimes be overprotective of her daughters. *'Nessie Stevens:' Nessie is 2 years younger than Ella, and her cheery and bubbly attitude annoys Ella at times but the sisters still support each other when they need to. *'Mel Stevens:' Her baby sister who she finds bratty at times. *'Evan Bowles:' Ella's cousin. *'Ellen Bowles:' She's Evan's younger sister. Ella sympathizes a lot with her. | friends = *'Cheyenne Bartley and Liana Gardner:' Ella used to live with them after they were best friends for a while, but after a while, their friendship went south when Ella got irritated by the fact that they were often caught up with their boyfriends. They continued to tolerate each other until their apartment lease was up, and they parted ways. *'Aria Bates:' Ella really liked Aria from their few encounters and felt that they could relate to each other. | history = Ella has lived in Barfield all her life. She lived a blessed childhood for the first few years of her life. Her family life changed drastically when she was seven years old and her father passed away in a tragic car accident. As her mother had to take on more to make ends meet for Ella and her sisters, the sisters took care of each other. After high school, Ella went on to Barfield Community College to study graphic design. She moved into an apartment with her best friends Cheyenne and Liana, and she felt that they could share moments and their troubles. After Cheyenne and Liana got boyfriends, they bonded a lot less and Ella found herself depressed and she began looking for one-night stands. | trivia = *She is allergic to peanuts. *She was a member of the BCC choir. *She is bisexual. | note = }}